roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Asteroid
Personality Polaris is a very righteous, and cliche hero. He us always smiling, and giving verbal support to all he comes across. His mindset is to save everyone and anyone even if it means his life. He is a very friendly man (even though he doesn’t look it). He tries to set examples for the youth, and tries his best to keep positivity present. He however can get angry like any human can. He is very displeased with people with villainous intentions, but he still believes that everyone can do something for the better in this world. He is what some call “model hero”. In casual situations he looks as if he doesn’t know he is an absolute giant. Backstory With Wayhaven becoming the greatest city in the world. Evil was sure to follow, and with that heroes arose. A young lad by the name Polaris was inspired by these super beings. He loved to spend his time watching heroes subdue evildoers with pride and elegance. He was certain this was the life for him. Growing up watching Mammoth, Acrid, and Steamshock fend off against the likes of Nightmare, and Osiris. The boy was full with determination. As he grew, he built himself up into an extremely fit young man. However he was cursed with such a weak starting quirk. His quirk at best could let him punch a bit more stronger than others, but it wasn’t enough to pass the academy exam on a high standing, but due to some circumstances, he got into a lower class in the academy. Still grateful he would continue to work hard and eventually graduate nearly top of the class. After Mammoth had died, and a cloud had went over the city of wayhaven. Polaris like the rest of the city was both in shock, and at a loss for hope. He would hope to work towards being greater, but would need time...and alot of it, so he would do some sidekick work for many years under a mentor whom taught him how to make use of the hopeless quirk, and eventually he was able to develop into a strong man whom now is ready to save the city from utter destruction. Resources Polaris like every other citizen works for his keep, but he lives off the hero salary in a mid class home in the suburbs. He has a hero suit which has no special ability, but makes him stick out a little more. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Hand to hand combat, Athletics. Quirk Body Enhancement Polaris’s body has developed to the point where his quirk is able to strengthen his body to a certain point for a limited time. Although his body is already well fit and the quirk makes no physical change to it besides causing his eyes to glow. It is able to give him abnormal feats. Polaris is able to lift great amounts and hit with immense force. His strength also gives his legs the ability to leap at greater distances and run faster. His quirk is able to last 6 turns and cools down at 6 turns also. Versatility The enhancement of the quirk has many pros, but also has some drawbacks that can be seen as a problem or an advantage depending on where you stand in battle with him. His quirk is able to give 1 extra turn of enhancement after the regular duration, but after that his body will begin to reject the quirk and cause the man immense pain and increase the cooldown to 8 turns. Other than the drawback, the stats and feats given by the quirk go into depth as so: Lifting: Once he uses his quirk, Astroid is able to lift and exert force considered inhuman. When given the ability to enhance his body, lifting is something of the past for Polaris. He is able to lift up to 2 tons in total. Strikes: The other part of his super strength, Polaris is able to exert amazing amounts of force. He can do 18kN strikes with both punches and kicks. Starburst Barrage: A move developed by Polaris during his vigorous training. This move allows the man to throw a barrage of 10 punches at 7kN. The punches are consecutive and quick which makes it complicated to dodge, and when used, he must wait 7 turns to do the move again. (It wont hit the same area but but the punches are mainly focused on the chests, shoulders, and face.) Durability: Although he has incredible strength, Astroid has incredible natural resistance. He is able to block up to 15kN of force. It also gives him a thermal resistance which can block 15% of all heat. Jumping/Leaping: When your legs give you the ability to run, it also gives you the ability to jump. Astroid however has an enhancement in this area aswell. He can jump vertically 4m, and 10m horizontally, but if he is running at top speed, Astroid can leap up to 14 m. When carrying an additional ton the range and height go down by 7m. Running Speed: With his leg muscles being enhanced, Astroid is able to run at 40mph. With an acceleration of 2.5m/s^2 Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Heroes Category:Golden Age Heroes